Just pink
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-shot. Syd estaba celosa, bastante celosa. Y es que simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que Sky creyera más en las palabras de Z, que en las suyas, su amiga de más tiempo. —¡Estoy celosa, y ya basta de hacerme preguntas, Sky! [Sky/Syd].


¡Holaaa! Primero que nada les quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo.

Ésta vez les vengo a reeditar éste pequeño one-shot, el cual sincerandome, en algún momento pensé en borrar porque no había quedado lo suficientemente satisfecha con él. Pero me di cuenta que a ustedes les gustó, además que también como dije antes, de ésta pareja no hay fics. Por lo que no podía hacerles la canallada de quitárselos así que simplemente pulí unos pequeños detalles.

**Aclaraciones:** Power Rangers S.P.D. (Space Patrol Delta) también conocida como Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Toei Company Ltd. y Bandai. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews Please!

* * *

><p><strong>Just… pink<strong>

Sydney Drew paseó discretamente la mirada por encima de sus compañeros, todos se encontraban en la sala de espera, relajándose a su modo después de un día normal de patrullaje. Aquello no era raro en realidad, pero desde que Jack Landors había abandonado los cuarteles de S.P.D., el lugar se había vuelto aburrido, silencioso y pesado en algún sentido.

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño de manera infantil, sólo escuchaba suaves murmullos provenientes de los pasillos de fuera, luego suspiró cansinamente. Oficialmente estaba aburrida de eso.

—¿Qué pasa, Syd? —le preguntó Bridge parado de cabeza en el muro de en frente.

—No es nada importante —respondió suspirando de nuevo—, pero me anima que por lo menos tú sí hablas —añadió sonriéndole. Bridge torció un poco el cuello sin comprender sus palabras.

A unos pocos metros, sentados en uno de los sofás, Sky y Z levantaron la mirada.

—Si sólo hablas de superficialidades entonces no vale la pena hablar contigo —comentó la castaña levantándose de un brinco del sofá.

—Y si tú sólo dices cosas sarcásticas tampoco vale la pena —replicó la rubia con rapidez.

Ambas de inmediato afilaron la mirada haciendo la atmosfera de la sala se volviera tensa.

—Oigan, oigan —intervino el novicio Blue Ranger abandonando su postura—, no se peleen, ¿sí?

—Bridge tiene razón —acotó Sky levantándose del sofá.

—Fue ella la que empezó —respondió Z mirando al rubio Tate con el ceño fruncido.

—Espera. Yo no hice nada —contestó Syd tratando de mantenerse serena—, yo sólo estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de Bridge —añadió. Sky la miró fijamente por contados segundos para luego negar resignado con la cabeza.

—Syd… —pronunció serio—, te desconozco —le dijo.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Sky? —preguntó al tiempo que arrugaba el rostro en una mueca de confusión.

—Me parece raro que a éstas alturas tú comiences una pelea.

—¡Pero ya te dije que yo no hice nada!

—Eh… Sky —le llamó Bridge con todo dubitativo. El Red le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara hablando—, perdón que me meta, pero no me parece que Syd haya hecho algo para comenzar una pelea —le explicó con rostro inocente.

—No, déjalo Bridge —lo cortó la rubia cruzada de brazos—, digas lo que digas está claro que para él yo fui la que inicio esto —volvió a hablar antes de tomar la pelota de R.I.C. y salir.

El mecánico del equipo volvió la mirada a su amigo, regañándolo silenciosamente, para luego regresar a su posición inicial recargado en la pared. Sky simplemente suspiró rodando los ojos.

O-o-O

La Drew caminó apresurada por las instalaciones del cuartel S.P.D. mientras buscaba al perro robótico R.I.C. con quien compartía su tiempo cuando pasaba por cambios de humor. Pero aparentemente ése día su compañero había decidido no correr por los cuarteles…

—¿Dónde se supone que está R.I.C.? —resopló con molestia deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

—Está con Boom —le respondieron mientras abrían la puerta—, está en revisión, puede que más tarde lo puedas ver —le informó la Dra. Katherine saliendo del lugar.

—Ya veo… —musitó desanimada—, gracias Kat —le sonrió caminando de vuelta.

Una vez que se cercioró que no había nadie alrededor infló un poco los cachetes. Paró por unos segundos a pensar, regresar a la sala con los demás sería humillante, era como reconocer que Z le había ganado, y por otro lado admirar las artes raras de Bridge tampoco le hacía gracia.

Al final lo único que podía hacer era salir del edificio y buscar algún lugar agradable.

O-o-O

Al principio había pensando en pasar a donde Jack y Ally se reunían para sus obras de caridad. Rememorando en todo lo que se encontraba en su armario recordó varias prendas que ya no utilizaba y en otras que quizá ya ni le quedaban, no porque estuviera gorda, para nada, sino que eran viejas. Pero luego le surgió un problema, ir hasta su casa y regresar le tomaría tiempo, sin mencionar que necesitaría de varias manos de obra para acarrearlas.

Después de ése el único lugar que se le ocurrió fue el kiosko donde le habían celebrado un cumpleaños, el cual extrañamente ése día se encontraba solo.

—Es un idiota… —refunfuñó sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas.

—¿Se puede saber a quién insultas, Syd? —le cuestionaron por detrás. La rubia sólo rodó los ojos, no necesitaba ni darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba.

—A ti.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó adentrándose en el kiosko junto a ella.

—Porque lo eres.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —replicó seriamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque preferiste creer en la versión de Z que en mi versión —respondió hundiendo el rostro en sus rodillas—, ¡incluso Bridge trató de decirte que no hice nada! —añadió alzando la voz. Sky se mantuvo en silencio mirándola desde un lado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dices nada? —volvió a hablar la rubia.

—¿Sólo por eso estás así? —inquirió el rubio manteniendo su semblante serio—, en verdad te desconozco.

—Mira Sky —resopló Syd advirtiendo a su compañero—, mejor déjame en paz.

—No, ahora me vas a escuchar a mí —le sentenció con tono imponente. La ojiazul sólo se encogió de hombros—. La Syd que yo conozco no se hubiera ido de los cuarteles sólo por eso, se hubiera defendido hasta hacerme creer en su versión, y sino hubiera sido así me hubiera insultado en mi cara sin importarle mi opinión.

—Pero me importa —le aclaró rápido.

—Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿por qué?

—¡Porque estoy celosa! —gritó mirándolo fijamente sorprendiéndolo—, ¡y ya basta de hacerme preguntas, Sky!

—¿Perdón…? —musitó el Red Ranger confundido.

—Lo que escuchaste —se limitó a responder su compañera.

—Explícate ahora.

—Me molesta que le creas más a Z que a mí —comenzó agachando la mirada—, se supone que yo era la única que podía hablar contigo sin tener que estar de patrullaje… yo era tu mejor amiga. Pero creo que eso ya no te importa.

—Tonta —le dijo sonriéndole aliviado mientras la envolvía cariñosamente con sus brazos—, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga. Es sólo que me pareció que ésa indirecta que lanzaste había empezado la discusión —explicó.

—¿Entonces te diste cuenta de eso? —preguntó Syd tímidamente.

—Era bastante obvia, Sydney.

—Eres un bobo —le sonrió apegándose más a él—, pero está bien porque viniste aquí… por mí —murmuró lo suficientemente audible.

—Por eso mismo ya no tienes que estar celosa —le contestó él.

—Es cierto —asintió sonriendo.

Porque ella era la mejor amiga de Sky, porque ella era la única chica que podía estar cerca de él, y porque Z jamás podría interponerse entre ellos.


End file.
